


Well hello there, handsome

by Alexis_TheDevilsFox



Category: Video Blogging RPF, jacksepticeye
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Henrik's children, Henrik's ex-wife, M/M, Soulmate AU, schneeplebro - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:35:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23376988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexis_TheDevilsFox/pseuds/Alexis_TheDevilsFox
Summary: -Soulmate AU where the first thing they say to you is on your body (in their handwriting)-"Well hello there, handsome.” That's written on Henrik’s forearm in messy handwriting and he can't wait to meet his soulmate... It just takes a while.
Relationships: Chase Brody/Dr. Schneeplestein, Chase Brody/Henrik von Schneeplestein, Chase/Henrik, Chase/Schneep, Sean McLoughlin/Sean McLoughlin
Comments: 3
Kudos: 55





	Well hello there, handsome

**Author's Note:**

> Big thank you to @lacemaze for being my beta <3

_ “Well hello there, handsome.” _

That was written on Henrik’s forearm in messy handwriting and when he was old enough to understand it, he liked the idea that his soulmate would think he's handsome. It was something he looked for when he had a bad day or when he freaked out because of exams.

However, as time went by, he realized that finding his soulmate would be almost impossible. A lot of people ended up never finding their soulmate. At best, it took years and years to finally find them. Henrik didn't have that luxury; with him trying to get his PhD, he was glad to find time to just sleep and eat. The sentence on his hand became what it always was, just a sentence. He knew it was there but he just ignored it and two years later, he met Lydia. They met in the library and found that they had a lot in common, so they decided to go on a date. They both pretended that their soulmate wasn't waiting somewhere in the world for them, because they had each other, and that was enough. It was enough to get married and have two children and Henrik knew that they were happy.

But then, Lydia found her soulmate.

It was a tennis instructor named Rick, someone so obviously Lydia’s other half. Henrik couldn’t even be angry at her. Not when he could see she was happy, far happier that she had been with him.

Henrik was jealous. The last time he cried was the day their daughter was born, but he couldn’t help crying again now. Lydia tried to comfort him. She put her hand on his shoulder and with a gentle smile told him she believed he would find his soulmate too. It was bittersweet, but he was grateful that at least for a while she was his wife.

Once he calmed down, they decided what to do next. They sat down with James and Freddie and explained what had happened and what's going to happen now. They already knew about soulmates, because he and Lydia had already talked to them about it, but they still had a lot of questions.

Both of them answered patiently and assured the kids that they still loved them and that none of this was their fault.

Divorce was fast after that and because Henrik himself didn't need such a large house, he moved away. He found a small apartment that was enough, but of course there was an extra room for his kids. He was able to see them almost every weekend or when he had time off, and for which he was very happy and always pleased with the smile the kids gave him when he showed up.

Unfortunately, three years passed and he was still alone. He had assumed it, but he still hoped that maybe... maybe his soulmate would show up after all.

<><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><>

One day, when Henrik had the kids with him again, he didn't know what they could do, but his children came up with an idea. From what they were saying, Henrik understood that they were watching a man on YouTube who had a channel named Bro Average and that he was doing a variety of videos, including skateboard tricks. Apparently, there would be a show in their town that day where different people show their tricks and one of them should be the man. If the doctor remembered correctly, they said his name was Chase. They begged him to go and see him. What kind of father would Henrik be if he said no?

So right there Henrik was. He watched a bunch of teenagers and adults trying to break their neck in a cool way and he hated it. Well... it was impressive… that much he could say, but still... he saw the fractures and injuries that could have happened and he didn't like it. But he also saw James and Freddie's enthusiastic expressions, so he kept quiet.

Then, as soon as the man with bright green hair showed up on the ramp, his children and other people began to scream. He couldn't be much younger than Henrik, wearing black jeans and a loose gray shirt. Henrik admitted to himself that the man was really cute, and with that smile and energetic appearance he understood why his children were watching him. He was introduced as Chase Brody and he gave the audience a wave. Then hopped on the skateboard and the show began. He was really good and the audience cheered and screamed his name until something happened. Henrik didn't see what caused it, he only saw as the man fell down from a really high ramp and bumped his head. Someone screamed in horror and people ran to him.

Henrik knew subconsciously that they had it under control, but the doctor in him did not, so he jumped over the railing with a cry that he's a doctor and ran to the injured man. Nobody tried to stop him, so he knelt beside the green haired man and examined him thoroughly. There was no blood and the man groaned in pain but opened his bright blue eyes, immediately fixating them on the doctor. For a moment Brody just looked at Henrik with a blank expression but then he smiled.

“Well hello there, handsome.” Said the green-haired man, and Henrik just shook his head. It seemed that Mr. Brody was perfectly fine if he was trying to flirt with him.

"I think you have a slight concussion but thank you" Henrik replied and helped Brody sit up. He wanted to look more closely at his head to make sure everything was all right. But then he realized what Brody had said.

“You just… you said my sentence.” He said in shock, staring into those bright blue eyes.

“And you said mine.” Brody smiled even more than before. “It’s nice to finally meet you, handsome soulmate.” He said.

“I… uh… I should take you to the hospital to… to make sure your head is okay.” The doctor said, his cheeks slightly pink.

“Nah… it’s fine. This isn’t my first rodeo. How about some tea instead? Or coffee. I don't mind either. By the way… I’m Chase. Chase Brody.” The green haired man introduced himself.

“I’m Henrik but… I can’t right now. I have my kids with me because they wanted to see you. They’re your fans” He gestured toward where his kids stood. Chase glanced in that direction and waved as soon as he spotted them.

“That’s cool and we can take them with us. I also have children around the same age, so I know how to handle them.” Chase smiled again. Henrik was absolutely mesmerized by his blue eyes and smile. He was a really beautiful man and he really wanted to know more about him. That was why he agreed with what Chase had suggested.

They left the skate-park and, of course, picked up Henrik's children, who were absolutely thrilled that their dad was a soulmate of their favorite YouTuber. They went to a café that was nearby and ordered tea for the kids and Chase, while Henrik ordered coffee. 

While they waited for their order, Freddie and James bombarded Chase with question after question, covering for their father’s nervous and excited silence. Thankfully, Chase just laughed and answered each one with all the patience of a good father. Henrik couldn’t help smiling as he watched, relieved that the three of them were getting along so naturally. He hoped Chase’s kids would like him just as much.

They were interrupted only when the waitress brought them their order, but as soon as they thanked her, they started to debate again. When Freddie and James were satisfied, they finally let their father ask questions. But Henrik was not like his eager children, and he let Chase ask what he wanted to know, so they took turns. 

But after some time, Henrik had to excuse himself.

“I'll be right back, just going to the bathroom.” He said, got up from the table and went to the toilet. 

The doctor wasn't gone too long, but when he was coming back to the table, he heard his son talking to Chase in a serious voice.

“You're our favorite YouTuber and you're cool but if you hurt our dad, you're gonna pay for it.” James said and Freddie nodded in agreement. Henrik had no idea how to react. He wanted to scold them that they can't talk to people like that, but he was also deeply touched that they care for him so much.

“Don't worry, dudes. I would never want to hurt your dad. He's my soulmate…” Chase starts answering, then notices Henrik and smiles at him, „and he's even better than I ever imagined my soulmate to be.” he winked at him.

"You're such a flirt!" Henrik laughed as he sat back in his chair.

“Yeah, but I’m your flirt from now on, so deal with it.” He gave him a quick answer, with a big grin on his face. 

“God, what are you punishing me for?” the doctor jokingly asked.

“Hey!” Chase pouted, while Freddie and James giggled.

Henrik felt like he was dreaming. This was something he wished for so long that it was almost unreal that it really happened. He could feel tears in his eyes, so he blinked rapidly to stop them from spilling out. But one of them found its way out anyway, so he wiped it with his hand, hoping that no one noticed. But Chase did. He reached out and took Henrik's hand in his, squeezing it lightly as an assurance that everything is okay. Henrik mouthed a 'thank you' to him and smiled. He believed that from now on, things would be much better than ever… because now, he finally had his soulmate with him. 


End file.
